


Vitriolic

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [25]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trevor is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Sometimes there are better ways to handle the cold.





	Vitriolic

**Author's Note:**

> got a little something here for Razzledazzlered! Thank you for your support and for enabling me to write something from castlevania because i've been itching at the bit to do so for ages now. enjoy!

The lambent warmth of the fire couldn’t quite blot out the bone-chilling cold of the night. Trevor wrapped himself tighter in his fur mantle, glaring at the crackling logs and flickering flame. If he glared hard enough, would it make it warmer? The night was sure to drag on for several more hours. He wasn’t quite sure how much longer he could take the shivering before he lost his patience for it altogether.

“Something wrong, Belmont?” a voice as cool as the night called out from across the fire. If Trevor bothered to look up, he was sure he would see that blasted vampire lounging against his bag, unaffected and so fucking proud of the fact that the humans were freezing as he watched on. “If you glare any harder, you might find your face stuck like that. Perhaps it would do you well not to make yourself appear any more beastly than you act.”

If there was one thing to be grateful for, it was how Alucard’s presence always seemed to make Trevor’s blood boil on sight. He met eyes with the vampire, turning his glare to him. It wasn’t much of a change to make. Alucard’s brilliant blond hair was nearly as bright as the fire anyway.

“I’ll show you a beast when I rip your lily-white ass to pieces, you enormous cock,” he shot back, baring his teeth to the creature currently showing off his own in a wide, mocking smile. “It’s fucking cold. I’m fucking cold.”

“Crass,” Alucard murmured. “Charming even in your suffering, aren’t you?”

“And how the bloody fuck aren’t you freezing your ass off too?” Trevor snarled, shifting closer the fire. If he got any nearer to it, he might just set himself on fire. “Forgive we mere mortals for daring to let slip our simple human vulnerabilities before Your lofty fucking Highness.”

“If you’ve got that much vigor left, I would hazard to say that you are in no danger of dying this night.” Alucard’s smile was a small thing, but it didn’t need to be big to piss Trevor the fuck off. “I too feel the cold, Belmont. Some of us are just better at coping.”

Trevor snorted. Coping. He could show the vampire bastard coping. Just give him a bottle of whiskey and watch him fucking cope to the moon and back. Trevor Fucking Belmont was the King of Coping—

“Are you talking to yourself now?” Alucard called out incredulously. “I had thought you cold, not mad.”

Was it taking the higher ground to say nothing, or was that simply admitting that the vampire had won this round? Trevor curled his lips into a scowl, glaring. Perhaps at one time Belmonts were known for taking the higher ground, but Trevor was hardly a Belmont with nothing but the name behind him. “Go back to your brooding, vampire,” he muttered, drawing his mantle as tightly around himself as he could. “I’m in no mood to play with you.”

Alucard hummed, his golden eyes flashing in the darkness like a cat’s. “Then I suggest you find a better way to occupy your time, if that is the case, Belmont,” he said coolly. “If you recall, you are the one who started this.”

If Trevor recalled, Alucard was the one who decided to start a bloody conversation. He didn’t say at much, though, knowing what the vampire would say. _“Then why are you continuing it if you find my humble company so distasteful?”_ The pompous fucking mosquito. Trevor glared at him freely, narrowing his eyes when Alucard simply looked up at the sky instead, effectively dismissing him entirely. Trevor told himself he didn’t care. It simply gave him permission to look his fill of the creature before him.

It was hard to tell if Alucard had been lying about being cold too. He certainly didn’t look it. Sure, he was deigning to wear his shirt, his elegant coat wrapped around his svelte frame, but there were no moves made to tug it tighter, or even to button up the front. He lounged like an aristocrat against his propped-up bag, his wrist resting on his crooked knee as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Disinterest sat like a familiar friend along his sharp cheekbones. When he bothered to blink, the firelight caught on his eyelashes, sparkling like stray sparks. Trevor’s shivering settled a bit, his body no longer aching with the repetitive tremors. He hated how Alucard wore the cold like cloak. With how effortless he made it look, Trevor had to wonder if the blasted vampire had just lied to him before.

When Alucard stood, it was impossible to look at anything but him. Trevor swallowed the foul barb on his tongue and tipped himself onto his back, watching the vampire look up and stare at the moon. Snow fell silently around his head, catching errant parts of the fire’s light to glisten like stardust alongside Alucard’s brilliantly light hair. When Alucard sighed, no breath misted in the air. He turned his eyes to Trevor, cocking his head. Was he speaking? Trevor couldn’t tell. He shook his head, breaking the spell put over him. Blasted cold, stealing away his senses like that.

“What did you say?” Trevor asked, hating how Alucard smiled that slim, knowing smile of his. “I couldn’t make it out over the sound of your blood-sucker pomp rending the night.”

“Are you sure my pomp is to blame, Belmont,” Alucard took a step closer, moving with that inhuman grace all vampires seemed to possess. In the time it took to blink, he was standing before Trevor, blotting out the fire entirely. He crouched down before Trevor could summon up an insult, his slender hand cupping him beneath the chin to force their eyes to meet. “Or perhaps it is simply your own inattentiveness?”

Trevor couldn’t quite summon the strength to breathe. True to Alucard’s word, his hand was anything but cold. Perhaps not as warm as a human, but certainly not the clammy touch of death he knew of most vampires to have. Somehow, he forced his lips to form a scowl. Somehow, he forced himself to speak.

“What are you doing, vampire?” he whispered, his anger sterilized by the proximity, the shock.

“If you stare at me so intently,” Alucard said softly, dipping lower, “I must assume you want something more than my stimulating conversational skills. Am I wrong, Belmont?”

For the life of him, Trevor couldn’t say no. He swallowed. “You don’t have the balls,” he whispered, caught in the wake of his golden-eyed stare.

Alucard smirked, and that was all Trevor saw of it before he was feeling it himself against his own lips. The hand holding his chin tightened, keeping him from tearing himself away on reflex. A warm tongue teased the seal of Trevor’s lips, shocking him to part them, to allow this fucking vampire inside. Trevor gasped, throwing up a hand to tangle in Alucard’s long, silken hair, dragging the vampire onto his lap before he did something stupid like whine for more.

“Your breath is abhorrent,” Alucard murmured against Trevor’s lips.

Trevor responded with a hand to the vampire’s ass, groping him roughly to drag their trapped cocks together in a messy roll. “Deal with it,” he groaned, surging forward to kiss him again. The night was cold but Alucard certainly wasn’t. His skin nearly burned when Trevor managed to slip his hands beneath the hem of the man’s shirt, his fingers scrambling against soft pale skin in a hungry need for more. How far were they going to go? How far would Trevor let himself go? This was so fucking wrong. His ancestors were turning in their shallow graves, weren’t they? A Belmont embracing a vampire, the son of Dracula no less.

But, God, if blasphemy didn’t feel good.

There was nothing classy about how they came together. If there was, Trevor was probably too crass to see it. Alucard’s hips were sharp, deathly sharp, his damned belts far too difficult to unbuckle and his voice too lewd in Trevor’s ear to inspire much confidence that he would ever be able to forget the sound of it. Trevor rolled them over, laying Alucard out onto the ground, grinding and rutting into the vampire like a beast in his need to get off. It wasn’t graceful. It wasn’t even that gratifying. Alucard threw back his head and writhed in the dirt, and Trevor knew it was perfect for that alone.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Trevor grunted, wrestling with the laces on his trousers, encouraging Alucard to do the same with his own. “Laid out in the dirt like a peasant. How does it feel to come down onto our level, Your Highness?”

“Perhaps it might feel good if you weren’t as desperate as a dog in heat,” the vampire muttered, punctuating it with a low groan as their bared cocks finally came together. Alucard gripped Trevor’s shoulders tightly, too tightly, tight enough to bruise and then some, guiding him in a slow rut that felt entirely too good.

Trevor couldn’t respond even if he wanted to. He settled for wrapping a hand around the both of them, holding them together as they bucked. Filthy. This was so filthy, and with a vampire. A blood-sucking spawn of Satan, but beautiful enough to make the heavens weep. Trevor’s life really did seem to be one giant cosmic cluster-fuck, so he really shouldn’t be so surprised. This was on par for him, really, and as mistakes came, this one at least had the potential to end pleasurably.

More, more, more— The words echoed between Trevor’s ears, his need pounding like a heartbeat all its own, like a beast urging to be sated. With blood or pleasure, it didn’t seem to care. Alucard dug at his shoulders and rolled his slim hips, arching his back as gracefully as a dancer when the situation never should have allowed him such lofty beauty. Trevor felt like a mess personally. It wasn’t fair at all, but little in this life was.

“Belmont,” Alucard seemed to urge, clutching at his shoulders, eyes burning with need. “Belmont, Belmont—”

Trevor sped up, desperate to hear more. “Close, so close,” he groaned, burying his face in the vampire’s soft, fragrant hair. “Just a little more. So damn close.”

“Come on, hurry. Don’t keep me waiting,” the smooth, aristocratic voice said as he combed through Trevor’s hair with his fingers. He sounded almost smug, not so breathless anymore. Why? Why did Alucard get to sound so composed? “Belmont? Are you listening to me?”

So close, so fucking close, can’t stop now. Trevor bit his lip and focused on the edge rapidly approaching. Just a little more, just—

A sharp blow tore Trevor from his sleep, pain rolling down his shoulder from the boot he could just see in his field of vision. “Finally awake, are you, Belmont?” Alucard stood above him with a delicate brow raised, looking impatient as ever in the cloudy, miserable light of day. “Get yourself up already, you lay about,” the vampire ordered, crossing his arms. “We’ve distance to cover today and no time to sleep the daylight away.”

Trevor flushed messily, knowing the damp feeling in his trousers intimately. He pulled his mantle around himself as surreptitiously as he could, mouth dry and ears still filled with the sound of the vampire’s moaning pleas. Christ knew no mercy, did he? Not when he continued to grind his heel into Trevor’s cock every chance he fucking got.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Trevor grunted, shoving Alucard’s boot away from his face. Could the vampire see the furious red on his cheeks? Knowing God’s sense of humor, he certainly did. “I’m fucking up, alright?”

“You certainly were,” the vampire murmured, turning on his heel to make for the bag he had left on his side of the fire. Trevor’s blood ran cold the moment the words caught up with him, and when he looked up, Alucard was smiling his damnable smile that told Trevor he knew. “Clean yourself up and let us move on. You’ve kept me waiting long enough as it is.”

“Who’s being crass now?” Trevor flushed an angry red, glaring as Alucard shouldered his bag.

“Still you, Belmont,” Alucard said simply. “Always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot! a short one but a good one. if you like my work and are interested in seeing more, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and we can talk! until next time~


End file.
